


Heating up in the Kitchen

by IsisKitsune



Series: Devil's Due [13]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 02, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst, Background Character Death, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Demon Deals, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Fear, M/M, Worry, not so human disaster Matt Murdock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Matt woke up just as aching and sweaty as he'd gone to sleep, “Ugh,” he finally groaned as he hit his alarm to shut it up.“Why 7 am, Matt? Why?”“Because it's daytime, Foggy... You know how difficult it is to fix my sleeping habits once they're messed up.”Foggy was chuckling against his shoulder, “Yeah, but I kept my Deal...”Matt was grinning, “Yeah, you kept your Deal. And it was the best Deal I ever made.”
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson & Karen Page, Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: Devil's Due [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757542
Kudos: 50





	Heating up in the Kitchen

Matt woke up just as aching and sweaty as he'd gone to sleep, “Ugh,” he finally groaned as he hit his alarm to shut it up.

“Why 7 am, Matt? Why?”

“Because it's daytime, Foggy... You know how difficult it is to fix my sleeping habits once they're messed up.”

Foggy was chuckling against his shoulder, “Yeah, but I kept my Deal...”

Matt was grinning, “Yeah, you kept your Deal. And it was the best Deal I ever made.”

“Even if you kept sleeping through your alarm for the next week.”

“Told you, best Deal I ever made.”

“We gotta work, why do we gotta work during the heat?”

“Bills to pay, clients to help-”

“Deals to make?”

“Eh, there's always Deals, Foggy...Speaking of which... I'm being 'Summoned'... Shit, I really want a cool shower-”

“Can it wait?”

“Probably- But, I really just want to get it over with. Meet you at the office?”

“Yeah, okay, just,” Matt smiled at the kiss on his cheek, “Be careful?”

“Mhm,” Matt held tight when Foggy leaned over to curl around him before kissing him properly and groaning as he got up to try to cool off. “Need to get an air conditioner...”

“Here I thought you Demons don't mind the heat.”

“Foggy, regardless of what else I am, human is still part of it. Heat, cold, pain... it all effects Us.”

“Mmm, forgot pleasure.”

Matt chuckled as he shuffled into the shower, “Oh, that's the best one.”

-

Foggy was able to get through 5 clients by the time Matt got in, looking more than a bit annoyed and practically dragging a rough looking guy with him, “So, a quickie?”

Matt shook his head as he pulled the guy into his office and shoved him down into a chair and shut the door before crouching down in front to growl something at him from the determined look on his face while Foggy and Karen started finishing up with the rest of the room. Karen finally knocked on the door, “Hey, everything okay?”

“We've got a Deal-” was the first thing the guy said, Matt nodding toward her, “I turn myself in for a chance at a second life, and- I just might live through this...”

“I made no guarantee of that, Grotto. I said I would do what I could to make sure you got your chance.”

“Hey, what all is in play here?” Karen nodded toward Matt and stepped out of the doorway to let him walk out.

“Stay,” was growled as the man flinched before the door was shut behind them. “I had to take him to Claire first, patch him up. He- that mob hit last night, I, missed it- He was in that, got hit on his side but he made it out alive. I think there's a vengeance Demon in town... I, need to reach out but this guy, I need him somewhere safe.”

“So, you brought him to the office?”

“He, has to go into witness protection, Karen. If it is a vengeance Demon, there is honestly nothing that will stop this guy, not until I can get him drug upward from that spiral.”

“Okay, okay, how does... how does all this work, Matt? We- we're still in the dark about a lot of this...”

Matt growled and glared before yanking his door open, “You tear those stitches out, I will pin you down and put them back in myself!”

The guy froze, shaking and looking pale as he nodded before settling in his chair. “I'm, not tryin' it just- hurts and itches and-”

Matt glared as he rounded his desk before grabbing a drawer and throwing his kit to the guy, growling at the wince, “Don't OD on the shit- And get yourself patched back up, I need to explain the situation to my colleagues.”

Karen actually looked shaken as Matt stomped into the conference room to pace as Foggy and her sat and waited. “So, vengeance Demons?”

“I, explained it to Foggy before, I'm- I don't think Karen was there-” Matt finally settled down. “It's, a human, well was a human. A human that had something happen to them, something that would- put them in a mindset for vengeance. It, it's rare but it happens. Something occurs that will just, they refuse- they Refuse to die, they Refuse to move forward after Death and turn away from it. And, whatever happened, it gave them enough hatred and rage to just- I don't even know, it's like- it's not a restless spirit or, it's almost like their essence, or soul or whatever- possesses their body, they don't realize they died most of the time. It's like, Wade explained it like a near death experience, when it happened to him, he didn't even know he was dead. He thought he'd just, changed- Until, until the vengeance was complete, then- that's when shit really goes sideways. Wade, isn't all there, mainly because a vengeance Demon without a purpose, Lost, and Violent, it's essentially nothing more than an itchy trigger finger and a boat load of adrenaline and just, will to keep fighting-”

“And the guy in your office?”

“For some reason, his people, his boss, they were on this Demon's hit list... And, it's kinda hard to weed out people with scores to settle against the Mob. But, the worst part is, this guy- this isn't the first hit. The Dog's of Hell, they were hit by the guy too. Grotto tried to get the word out before he found me, he tried to warn them but, the Irish and the bikers aren't exactly on the best of terms so- he was out of options and ended up desperate.”

“And sitting outside a church waiting for the Devil to show up.”

“I, honestly, I hope this is a vengeance Demon, at least- it would mean there was an end to it. But, if this is a wrath Demon instead, this is just the tip of the fucking iceberg. Wrath Demons DO NOT STOP, they will lash out, and hurt anything that crosses their mind negatively. And, from the look of things, this might be something of the two, he has something in his head, making him target mobs, whatever the hell it was... I'm going to have to reach out to Weasel and figure out what the hell is going on here, but- This guy needs to be somewhere safe, and I'm not dragging him into a den of Demons and risking some kinda Marker already being on his head there.”

“He can't stay here, Matt. What- what kinda abilities do these Demons have?”

Matt sighed, “Um, wrath Demons, they're- I hate to say it but, you know the Hulk right? Just, rage and anger and violence when you piss him off? And, though yeah you might be able to knock him cold or even hurt him it takes a fuck load of like pure power to do it? That's a wrath Demon... They're tanks on legs is what they are. Vengeance, those are a lot easier, most of the time, but- Easiest way to incapacitate one is to just... keep them from being able to move. Usually it takes dismemberment though, and even Wade will find his way back together if you give him long enough.”

“I'm sorry, did you just say-”

“Just, keep the holy water handy, please? It, probably won't work, considering if this guy is fresh off the boat, he probably hasn't done anything for it to repel him-”

“He's killed how many people, Matt? How wouldn't holy water not work on him?!”

“Foggy, vengeance, while still not all that righteous, can feel and seem a righteous act to him. Penance, buddy, if he's a vengeance Demon, in his eyes this could be God's Will, and something that's supposed to happen. That's why vengeance Demons are so fucking unpredictable! And Wrath, yeah, it feels Right, to them. It feels like, something they're here to do. There's, if he hasn't gotten to the point of his old Human mindset yet to realize what he's doing is Wrong or Evil, he's on a Righteous path in his own mind. And that is, very- That's the worst thing you want to deal with when it comes to Demons. Not realizing they've already cast God and Good aside and realizing what they've become.”

“Fuck... he can't stay here, Matt- We, need to figure something else out, but he can't stay here.”

“Understood,” Matt sighed, “Can, can you two take him to Brett and get working on getting the FBI to let him into some kinda protection? I'll, I'll start digging around, see if anyone knows of any graveyards missing bodies.”


End file.
